It all adds up
by TheDCuniversechick
Summary: Co!Authored by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness. Little parts of their everyday lives. Little details so normal their hard to notice. Can make such a huge impact.
1. Mirror Reflection

**A/N: Hello Readers! We just want to aware you that the chapters in italics are Flashbacks.**

**Thank you. ^^**

** ~ TheDCUniversechick & TheDarkQueenOfRandomness**

_. . ._

_"It's so beautiful." Starfire sighs, leaning forward a bit towards the edge._

_"Yeah, it really is." Robin reply's, gazing out at the open sky._

_"Friend Robin?" The red-head asks, turning her head slightly to face the acrobat._

_"Yea, Star?" He answers looking over at his friend._

_"How is it that the color of they sky is that onto the water?" She inquires._

_The ebony haired teen lets out a small laugh._

_"It's called a Mirror Reflection, Star." He smiles and goes to push a piece of the Tameraien's hair back._

_"Mirror Reflection." She murmurs quietly._

_"Mirror Reflection." He confirms, nodding his head softly._

_A large smile grows onto the alien's features._

_"Robin?" She asks again._

_"Yes, Star?" He reply's gently._

_"What is this small creature?" She questions before lifting her hand up to reveal a small green Caterpillar._

_He reached and cupped her hand, allowing it to crawl onto his wrist._

_"It's a caterpillar."_

_She watched it curiously._

_"What do they do?"_

_"Well, caterpillars start out very small, but they continue to eat and to grow until they finally take a break. During that break they stay in cocoon hidden away from the world." He nudged it back onto her. "Until they're ready. One they're ready they break through as a beautiful butterfly."_

_Starfire watched the little bug in awe._

_"These transform into butterflies?"_

_He lets out yet another chuckle._

_"Yeah. Sort of like how Silkie would have turned into a moth. It's called metamorphosis."_

_"Metamorphosis?"_

_"Metamorphosis. It's when a small animal or bug-"_

_He motions to the Caterpillar._

_"Changes into something completely different, yet exactly the same." He says without really thinking about his words._

_Starfire on the other hand looks extremely thoughtful._

_"Yet Exactly the same."_


	2. Communicator

**Once again, Italics signal a flashback chapter. ^^**

**I also apologize for any random capitols in ALL chapters.**

**Author: TheDarkQueenOfRandomness**

**. . .**

_Sarah sat at her boyfriend's desk, using touching various tools._

_"I wanna upgrade the communicators." She announced suddenly to the large man working underneath the car._

_He rolled from under it and sat up, nodding._

_"What were you thinking?"_

_Sarah smiled._

_"I want to make it look like one of those more modern phones. They'd still be round but how about they don't flip? And we can remove the buttons and give it a touch screen. Make them a little bigger. And lets create apps! Holograms?"_

_Cyborg chuckled._

_"You really thinking outside the box."_

_She swiveled the chair around to face him, obviously excited._

_"Come on! We can make something awesome apart, but together this communicator could be amazing."_

_The metal man nodded. "I'm so for it, but it's not gonna be like the old communicator."_

_"The old one is outdated."_

_He sighed._

_"Yes, but they mean a lot to me."_

_"But sometimes things need to change."_

_Cyborg tapped his leg._

_"Well, yes but not completely."_

_She sat in silence for a while, thinking._

_He had done a little thinking while he waited for her to reply._

_"Then how about we combine ideas?" Finally she answered._

_A large grin spread across his face._

_"We can mix the old with the new."_


	3. Recognition

**Once again with the italics. And capitals. :P**

**WARNING: Slight Head Canon. Part of the Story, tho.**

**. . .**

_Kid Flash looked at the girl who was tied up, with narrowed eyes._

_He knows that face. He knows it. He just can't place from where._

_The rest of the team was busy fighting Klarion, but he was supposed to get her out of here._

_But, he knows that face._

_The girl lifts her head up gently and looks in his direction._

_Her eyes widen and her mouth goes a gap._

_"W-wally?" She stutters weakly._

_He freezes._

_That voice. That- Jenny._

_He'd seen her around school._

_She's always the one behind the crowd with a camera, waiting for the drama._

_The one who actually stand's up for herself._

_The one who doesn't make herself throw up in the bathroom._

_He shakes his head and hurriedly untied her._

_As soon as she was free, the girl stood and shook herself off._

_"I can walk myself out, Wally." She whispered, dusting off her shoulder._

_As she walks away she catches a glimpse of the golden bracelet on her wrist._

_I seemed to have three charms._

_One with The Flash and Green Arrow Symbol together._

_Another with a newspaper with a lightning bot carved into it._

_And the last one a lightning bolt with a pink ring around it._

_Huh._


	4. Broken Heart

**Did I mention the italics and capitals?**

. . .

_Terra and her changeling boyfriend had been trekking up the side of a great mountain during their goal to be closer to nature._

_It was blistering, and she was honestly fatigued but Beast Boy, who was now a wolf, was determined to keep going._

_"Gar, I'm tired." She groaned, planting her bottom on a rock. "Let's rest."_

_He stopped and morphed back, in crouching position._

_"Teeerra," He whined._

_"Let's go just a little more distance."_

_His plans were to make it up the mountain as soon as possible, but her constant breaks were retraining him._

_The blonde girl frowned, rubbing her feet through her shoes._

_"Dude, come on. It's not a race."_

_Beast Boy fell back, staring into the prominent sun with squinting eyes._

_"Let's just climb further up. And I promise we can turn in for the day."_

_Reluctantly, she stood back up._

_"Okay, just a little bit."_

_They climbed at bit further, before Beast boy suddenly stopped._

_"Terra! Terra! Terr-" The green changling started to yell before being cut off._

_"What Gar!?" She asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Look!" He said flailing his arms and pointing somewhere off into the distance._

_Terra looked over in the direction he was pointing, squinting her eyes._

_"I don't see anything." She said flatly._

_"Of course not! You're looking wrong!" He replied._

_"I'm...looking...wrong?"_

_"Yes! I mean- see!?" He began before he walked up to the blonde and promptly turned her head._

_"Wha'!? Oh. Oh. Now I see it." She said as she blinked repeatedly at the sight._

_"Of course you do. It's huge!"_

_They were both staring at a large crack in the side of the mountain a while away. It was likely nothing serious, but pretty interesting to look at._

_Terra stared at the outline. "Sorta looks like-" She tilted her head. "A broken heart? Whoa."_

_The changeling laughed in response. "Haha! Totally! I see it."_

_She laughed, grabbing his hand. "It's broken heart."_

_"Poor Heart." He Laughed._

_"Ha! Whew! We should go Gar." Terra said as she turned to leave._

_"Yeah." Came the reply as they made their way down the mountain._


	5. Let Fate Decide

**WARNING: Begins right after recognition.**

**And the Italics and Warnings, too. XD**

. . .

_"What was that about?" Artemis asked walking up to Wally, bow in hand._

_"What was what about?' He asked, shaking his head lightly as he turned to the blonde._

_"That." She said as she motioned to the cracked door the previously tied up girl had left through._

_"Urm. She goes to my school." He stated dismissively._

_"Dude. How did she know who you were!? Do you really go telling everybody!?" Robin asked stepping towards the speedster._

_"Wha? Oh." The Ginger stopped. How did she know who I am?_

_"Don't tell me you told her!? What is she your girlfriend or something!?" Artemis seethed._

_"What!? No, babe!" He told her with wide eyes._

_She frowned. "So why does she know you identity?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know." He grabbed the hand of his girlfriend. "It's not like I confirmed it."_

_Artemis snatched her hand away. "You're an idiot sometimes."_

_Then she turned and walked away._

_He looked around. Was it the right time to follow after her?_

_No, probably not. So the speedster settled on watching her walk away until robin came up behind him._

_"It's okay, dude. If its any consultation; she was way hotter than Artemis anyway." The 13 year old grinned._

_"It's not like she's my girlfriend." The ginger mumbled._

_"Don't question the future Wally. Anything could happen." Said the raven haired boy._

_Wally rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, right Rob."_

_"So many secrets. All to be revealed in time." He said._

_A second later his eyes widened and he shook his head._

_"Come on Wally. We should go." He pointed back to reveal that the rest of the team had already left._

_"Yeah, Okay."_


End file.
